User talk:Faunman
Am I the only one editing this wiki? Hello!! It maybe to late and you may have gone, but I am here! I can help with stuff. I am interested in Dinotopia, but have little time. I would have edited more on this wiki if I knew of... well the lack of members. I have left a message with a Staff member that is here. I hope she can make you an admin so that vandel pages can get deleted. I reallize you can't trust me, yet. Please look at Locomotive Wiki for it is the only way that I can prove I'm not a time waster. Sorry for not editing Starfleet Academy "Live long and prosper." 07:42, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Admin/Bureaucrate rights Are you looking to adopt this wiki? I only wish to be an admin so I can protect it from vandalizing edits. Do get back to me asap. This wiki needs help! Starfleet Academy "Live long and prosper." 03:58, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Hey! Yes, I would like to be an admin and I appreciate your help. :) -Faunman :I have already gone ahead with the "adoption" process. Because it seems that they won't let me just be an admin. But the light side to this is I will have Bureaucrat rights. I could make you an admin and a bureaucrat as well? I hope this is not all a problem, I don't want to take over "your" wiki. If this all goes ahead I hope we can rebuild DW. :PS I am sorry about the main page, being an admin over on Locomotive Wiki, I forgot one needs admin rights to edit MediaWiki pages. Don't worry though, I will have the main page back to normal as soon as I have admin rights. I was just moving it to Dinotopia Wiki for the search engines to find better. Starfleet Academy "Live long and prosper." 04:08, October 14, 2011 (UTC) :Sorry the main page is fine because Wendy fixed it for me. But there are still other things that need admin rights to fix. Starfleet Academy "Live long and prosper." 05:04, October 14, 2011 (UTC) : Idea? Sorry to hit you with all of this but I have had another idea: How about we both adopt the wiki? I don't know if it is possible and I have asked Wendy if it is. You wouldn't believe how hard it has been to convince them that I just want to help the wiki. By the way if you want to join the discussion over on Community Central here is a link: w:Adoption requests#Dinotopia Wiki (on hold) (On hold is fine, they are just making sure that I will keep editing if they give me the rights I need.) PS They really put the "quest" in Adoption requests... Which is a good thing. Starfleet Academy "Live long and prosper." 07:13, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Not interested? I have given you some time to reply. And you haven't. I have adopted this wiki. So I can answer your questions: I am running this wiki LOL. Anytime you want I will give you admin rights, but I'd like to know that you will be editing here? Sorry but I can be a pain in the a$$ somtimes. Hope to talk soon Starfleet Academy "Live long and prosper." 03:59, November 17, 2011 (UTC)